


Macabre

by AikoIsari



Series: Afflicted [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Blood Magic, Crossdressing, Genderbending, Genderqueer Character, Innuendo, Multi, Murder, Out of Character, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 50
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder is the least of his talents. It's just his favorite family practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why, oh why do I keep posting things? I need to stop. Or maybe this just needs to fill the hole Pile will soon leave. I'm not sure right now. Anyway, another one of those disturbing, fun fics of mine. I happened to read the 'Harveste Addams' series of fanfiction and it was glorious. Highly recommended and a bit influential, though I've had a genderqueer, bisexual Taiki in my head for months.
> 
> As a fun side note, this is thirty drabbles drafted. The canon plot has gone off the rails and I have no clue where it went. Not sorry in the slightest. Apologies that these are short things, it seems to work better this way.

The first kill was made very young.

This is a requirement of anyone who decides to join them, or already is and needs to prove it. They have a name of course, but no one speaks it, not unless they aren't disturbed by blood and mayhem and murder but so many people are. It is quite entertaining.

So the name, too, is kept quiet,

He didn't remember (he, she, xir, we, so many pronouns, just let them think what they liked, it was well-deserved.) how old he had been when he had been told to throw the cutlery in his hand into the eye of the man on the other side of his mother. Thankfully, it didn't matter in the least that blood and flesh spilled into the soup broth and ruined the noodles. Mama had considered that a point in his favor.

Hadn't been caught, of course.

Couldn't be, shouldn't be. Not his job.

His gift for this work was a dress and a rapier. He had giggled and tackled his mother around the waist. They were perfect.

He's not bothered by the blood, even when he looks back on the event. He's pretty sure his formula and bottles were laced with it and poison from mushrooms, and it gave them that much more flavor when heated with the saucepain. He has to be kept in check, so he causes just the right amount of destruction.

Of course, he is full aware that it is his behavior they should be keeping in check.


	2. 2

The dress is too airy at the legs, it's much too long. His legs don't need such a breeze. They might as well be bare. It is a good present, since he is small right now and doesn't need to worry about jumping from the rooftops. Is he four or six or three? Until he's seven, Taiki supposes it doesn't matter. He'll figure it out when he gets there.

He's probably five, come to think of it. Mother has started using a stronger poison.

The old crowd were wary of mother at first, he knows. She tells him the story during his nightmares, things like being caught, not cutting properly, an improper use of  _senbon_  (chopsticks don't count, he's found that adds a touch of spice), botching up the age ceremonies.

She tells him the acceptance could have gone all wrong, all bad, because they thought she too unwieldy, not enough of a spine or a laugh in her.

Then she had poisoned all of their dinner and laced their bedclothes in some of the thinnest razor wire possible, making sure to compliment the curry as they vomited. Their hospital bills tripled by the end of the party.

Taiki hopes to do better. But to do so, he really needs to find better clothes. The dress is nice but it's so easy to dirty, so easy to get caught in, too bright. No need to self-fulfill a nightmare. He seeks out red and black and white for when the mess  _doesn't_ matter. He asks for more knives and dancing shoes, all of them cute. He even asks for heels. Have you ever been kicked with those? It's so elegant.

He wants to kill but he wants to be cute while he does it. Society doesn't like 'cute' boys. Hmph. He will be whatever he wants.

His mother only laughs.

He never sees his father.

A distant cousin, Shinichi, he thinks his name is, tells him seeing the man before the ceremony will cause hesitation for the stupid, so it's just a general rule. Taiki thinks that's a silly rule. Why would he hesitate?

You can always have more than one father. Mothers are fortunately genetic.


	3. 3

Akari sees him long after he sees her.

Well, it's not long for her, but it's long enough for him to draw a blade and contemplate sharpening it under the folds of one of his too long sleeves. It's long enough to determine that she is different.

It's enough for him to realize that he likes her.

She  _smells_. It's a smell of smoke and light and people, a closeness like a home that he knows so well. She has eyes like fertility and death, and she's only four. That is all the reason Taiki needs to get from his mother's lap. He really wants a new name, come to think of it. This name is too much of one thing, not enough of another, and really, the point of the form is to not make sense.

He skips towards her, a long formed habit from watching other girls, and takes her hand. "Hello!"

She jumps. Oh, he's going to have to train that habit out, no jumping in surprise. She is not a rabbit. Her face is too timid as well, and he follows the path her eyes had been on. A gaggle of others, all very small. Pudgy hands, silly fingers.

Well, he could kill them. That might scare her. Hum.

Ah, no, he still had  _that_. That birthday gift. He could play with that some. Mother would be pleased. So much carnage without a single murder.

"Do you not like them?"

Akari, he had heard her name from shouts and jeering, which is always such pathetic laughter anyway. It speaks of power they didn't actually have, she stares at him.

"Are you a girl?"

He waves a small, slender hand and his sleeve drops past his wrist, not answering. "Do you not like them? You stare at them like they would be as good as masticated cow in your bento box."

She blinks, wraps her head around the word 'masticated', then shrugs a little. "They're annoying. And rude. And never let me join them."

"Do you not like them?" he presses because he wants to play  _now._  His blood is asking for something to  _do_.

Taiki's starting to not like playgrounds very much. They are such false advertising.

Akari shrugs again and nods. "I don't like them, I guess."

"Good!" Taiki claps his hands. Finally, a specific answer. "You shouldn't! They are quite boring. No good games, always  _excluding_ others for nothing. So, what shall we do about it?"

He needs to teach her not to stare too. "Do?"

"Yes!" He giggles. "You dislike them. I find them so very boring. So we should do something about them, should we not? Perhaps... give them some excitement!"

Her eyes glitter. The amber could turn red, given enough time and good focus. And lots of knives. "Yeah, that sounds fun." Her voice is slow, a little enraptured if he's going to be honest.

Sigh. She's going to be a lot of work. There is no good in a family member who cannot think for themselves.

"Mama!" he calls, tugging Akari by the hand. "I have made a friend. Would you help us set up a game of hide-and-seek?"

His mother kisses him on the forehead and smiles at Akari like she is the sun. "Of course, my dear! So good of you to be friends with him. He doesn't have any, and he's such a good boy!"

Akari blinks and looks at Taiki. Taiki titters.

"She dotes," he says, by way of explanation.


	4. 4

Taiki swings his legs back and forth from where he sits on a bough of the only non-moving tree in the forest. He taps his fingers on the bark, flickering eyes watching the scene below with an outward smile.

Honestly, he's a  _teensy_  bit disappointed. His baby cousin in Bulgaria has screamed less and the poison's a lot more fresh for newborns. He's seen that kid actually giggle. These young ones act like they've never seen trees  _move_  before. Wind, snowball fights? Honestly.

Ah well, it's for the cause.

He flicks his fingers and one tree gives another lurch and another swings a harmless branch over their heads. More screams, and apparently someone's up and hurt themselves. He breathes in the tang of the metallic scent and sighs aloud this time.

Not nearly enough for his taste.

On the branch below, Akari watches. She's fascinated, her eyes are like dinner plates.

This causes Taiki to smile.

Oh yes, she is joining them, blood or no blood. There is just enough horror in that expression to say potential.

Besides, grandmama could always use a more competent girl in his age group. The rest keep  _dying._

Well, most of them do anyway.


	5. 5

Akari likes dressing him up. She has nothing but brothers who like to make a mess. When Taiki objects, claiming messes are some of the best things to exist, she says they prefer for it to be harmless. Taiki deflates, seeing her point.

What's a mess if it doesn't cause disaster?

So he lets Akari take him to clothing stores and show off purses and belts and dresses and even some boyish girl's clothes. He rather likes those, excellent for when he has to peruse the Akihabara district and not get taken home. Mother's had that happen twice and she says the rooms are  _abysmal_  for the clothing she's wearing. If he gets grabbed, he'd rather like it to not ruin the fabrics. Grandpapa refuses to allow him a sewing needle.

Old-fashioned coot.

He mostly tolerates it because she's choosing to do it and also choosing to glare at or ignore anyone who gives them a hint of disdain. She can't kill them yet, but the fact that she is aware of that makes it that much more entertaining.

"Dear, is this one suitable?"

They are six and five and he knows his way of speaking is various levels of amusing and irritating for her because she keeps a dictionary at her knee next to her favorite manga. She flips from it to sneer at the too light red. He makes sure to block her view of three children, each with the scent of poison. The coincidence is too disconcerting for her just now.

"It looks like pastel, no!"

Taiki giggles. "You're such a sport."

Akari just returns to the page she's on. "... Not the yellow either."

"Heavens no, I'm not a canary." He tosses it back to the pile.

"No, canaries are," She pauses. "Harmless."

"They're birds," Taiki chirps. "Birds are only harmless until you consider the havoc they can wreak on the ecosystem, on their own young, and to worms, and-"

"Taiki?" She closes her book.

Taiki hums. "Yes, dear?"

"Shut up."


	6. 6

6.

When his seventh birthday, his ceremony, rolls around, Akari is supposed to be there. It's her final test, though she doesn't know it. Taiki is delighted at the thought. He will get to get her her gift. Lucky for her, her ceremony will have nothing to do with her family, mostly because they would be noticed and she might gain the urge to do it again.

Excess is only good until it grows tiresome.

Also, grandmama likes the way the mother cooks and the children take to the knives.

Taiki slips dutifully from his clothes (the first dress has finally grown threadbare, such a shame. He'll bury it with the corpse, or is it burn this time?) and into the bath. Is that chemicals he smells? Possibly bleach? Oh, they were taking no chances with him.

Taiki smiles and steps in with a hiss of contentment. Just the right temperature, almost  _boiling_. Hot water has always been his favorite modern luxury. He hums to himself, looking at the rapier on the sink. He sighs. He hates the thing, but he does appreciate the up-close-and-personal approach a sword can give. But it is so conspicuous. Perhaps he will give this one to Akari after this whole venture. It will be a  _perfect_  chance for a blood heirloom.

The pain races, quite suddenly and exuberantly, up his back, through every scar, up every bruise and burn. Oh it's joyous, it's a shame this bath is only for ceremonies.

Ah yes, he has to build up Akari's pain tolerance too. She's got an emotional grit, no denying that, but she's not gotten used to being poked with needles. Or blunt knives. Or actual knives.

Though that may be because of the way her eyes  _curdle_ at the sight of blood. She's so terrifying really, what a natural.

He shakes himself from his stupor and rises, dressing himself in the kimono. Pure white for symbolism, he supposes, thankfully still female. He pulls his long hair up and pins it, taking a moment to twirl and ensure it is just tight enough. Then he takes the rapier and walks out. The bathtub is tinged red, and soon the kimono begins to stain as well.

Taiki takes that as an omen of good faith.


	7. Chapter 7

" _You knew him_ ?"

Taiki shrugs. "I had just met him then, same as you, but Mama knew him I suppose." At Akari's puzzled, and slightly terrified expression, he elaborates, "Mama became a Kudo before she met him, and when he was offered to join, he failed. If he had won, he'd be here, but..." He shrugs again. "He didn't listen during class."

Akari has known her best friend for three years, and has seen him kill, maim, cajole, and many other things. It's not the murder that surprises her. When she had turned five, she had to gut a pig for her first ceremony. Taiki had told her she was lucky she wasn't there at three: that had to be goldfish. Four times.

What surprises her is that it doesn't bother her.

She says this and Taiki laughs.

"Darling, that's because you're part of the family."

She's six, and that thought never ceases to put her in two places at once.

She knows soon, she will decide on one, if that hasn't already been decided for her.


	8. 8

When Taiki finally joins public school, he instantly feels bored.

These people don't get to jump on rooftops. What kind of education  _is_  this?

Akari had warned him, of course. Still, he had hoped so much.

There is a lot of teasing. She had not been kidding about that. Was there something wrong with this uniform? The jacket was his favorite shade of navy blue. Mama said it brought out the color of his eyes, like a storm, and matched the shoes. He would probably have to change, come winter, but well, it would happen when it did.

The parents were simply appalling. What kind of parent covered their child's eyes at the sight of a boy? At least Akari's mother and brothers were more sensible, though that may be because Mama had chatted them up about baking recipes. Such a wonder, his mother.

Akari has taken to smiling at anyone who looks at him for too long. Such  _possessiveness_. He does have to remind her not to show the knife in her pocket. All it needs to do is glitter.

If they don't catch on from that, they tend to leave him be after they find their clothes strung out over the swimming pool and some of the worst offenders attached to the hooks on the bathroom stalls. By their skin.

Grandpapa would be so proud of him for practicing.


	9. 9

"What are you smoking?"

Taiki titters. Akari has  _such_  a way with words.

Even though Taiki has gone ahead to middle school, Akari remains more loyal than he had ever anticipated. Not that he's complaining, of course not. She picks the most durable fabric, and loves the swords a lot more than she's admitted in public. He knows she has a certain one wrapped about her torso. She might have the women falling all over her one of these days.

He must correct himself, she  _will._ He's going to make sure of it. There are no men worthy of her.

Or at least, none the family has liked. Any he has brought in or mentioned have been subtly slipped under the rug.

Mama really did have too much fun with guests.

"I'm not smoking anything. The habit's dreadful for your lungs, darling." He pauses to tug at his sleeve. A needle was poking out. "Though a wonderful stress reliever, no?"

Akari snorts. "No, idiot, I meant about Marine Day. You're going with me, right?"

"Naturally." Taiki sniffs, taking his fan from his sleeve. His favorite gift from Akari's mother, next to the parasol looped around his best friend's wrist. That woman is such a dear. He wonders how long it will be before his mother proposes. "How could I let you be alone with someone with weak knees?"

"You mean a weak constitution."

"No dear, I  _do_  mean knees. I saw him. He can't join us on our weekly strolls if he can't  _jump_."

Akari sighs and rubs her temples. He has a point. She doesn't want to bring a slow person into the family. He'll be eaten by- "Are you suggesting I donate him to Shinichi for forensics practice?" Not that she minds, she's done it before. That guy should have known better than to insult any of her little brothers.

Taiki giggles. "Oh no, Shinichi's in a lot of trouble. Seems to have gotten himself shrunk and on the run from criminals! Grandpapa's been all a flutter for the past week and a half. Claims he's finally shown his spark."

"So his ability to dissect a murder from twenty paces  _wasn't_  his spark?" Akari rolls her eyes. Their family has incredibly high expectations.

Taiki only tuts at her. "Non, non,  _you_  can do that and you don't even have to look that hard, dear." He toys with the fan. "Oh no, it's sounding like he's woken some branch of demon blood. Rather weak right now, but give it a few years, he'll adjust." He can't help sounding a little wistful. He's stuck with ESP, which really does little good in a society run by electronics. So many interfering waves...

Akari chortles, guessing his thoughts. "At least you don't have mine."

"Dear, the ability to absorb life and death is a treasure and is the reason Grandmama sends your mother cookie cakes."

"And it makes me a crappy gardener."

Taiki titters again. "Well, darling, we can't have  _everything_."


	10. Chapter 10

Taiki peers through his closet, mentally discarding the corset. "Mama, what would be the best to hide stains with?"

His mother pauses from her monthly reassembly of her work computer. She always enjoys doing such things in his room for some reason. "Why ever would you want to hide them? It's Akari, she's told me she finds the blood charming!"

"Does she? Dear girl, wherever did I find such a treasure?" Taiki rifles through another, frowning at the kimono. Too formal.  _Much_  too formal. He can't let the boy think he'll be executed on the first date. Honestly, Akari's opinion before his own.  _She_  gets the pleasure. "I wish to make a point, Mama."

Kurenai drifts over (he hasn't quite mastered the drifting, the skipping, yes, and the silent walking, but the drifting is tougher than he thought it would be in most shoes without feeling a fool.) and chortles. "I do believe you're trying to be  _normal_ , sweetheart."

"Akari is my friend, my sister-to-be," he says, lifting his head in a rare expression of childish stubbornness. "She deserves only the best and I want to see her ideal properly."

Kurenai chuckles behind her hand again. "Taiki, dear  _n_ _ephilim_ , she won't be marrying  _this_ one. She just wants you to make him cry."

Taiki smiles sweetly. "And that is why I  _must_ make a good impression."

Kurenai snatched a hanger. "Then how about this new wine-red? The sleeves hide plenty of wire and I threaded you a pocket for your favorite polish."

He leaps and hugs her. "I don't deserve you, Mama."

"Yes, well, you've earned me, have you not?" He feels her blushing and giggles against her shoulder.

"I don't think there are enough sacrifices of life worthy of my family." He begins to unzip his dress, fingers working to reach the knots of his corset, which must be thrown away. "Now, to try this on..."

Kurenai simpers behind him.

She does love seeing her son excited like this, especially when it comes to his friends.


	11. 11

He wakes up the next morning with the image of war dead on his eyes. Not a human war either. Fascinating. There were dragons and monsters and magic and he was watching, waiting.

Well. That can't be right. He has to be in the thick of things.

Taiki supposes there could be better prophetic warnings, but psychic abilities are what they are. He sighs and begins the task of combing his hair.

"Tangles, tangles... have to look precise."

Taiki senses today will be quite bloody. That's always good for the heart.

He dresses with slow care and looks at the goggles sitting on his desk. He hums and puts them on. They clash with the dress but he finds that he doesn't care very much. Akari would find the gesture amusing.

He goes to get dressed and smiles to himself. "Before blood comes a declaration of war."

When he leaves the room, he doesn't notice the spark of green behind his heel.


	12. 12

"Taiki, he's going to think you're me."

"Then we can leave." Taiki tugs at the hem of his red dress, making it cover the black skirt again. "Shame on him for not knowing a good soul when he sees it, especially since I won't be anywhere near you."

Akari rolls her eyes. She doesn't particularly care about her best friend's preferences, never has, but she does wish he'd not go all-out to disturb  _everyone_  who showed interest in her. She can do that just fine by herself. He knows that.

Then again, she  _does_  ask him to come along. And he looks harmless until you sit with him long enough and let him talk without an elbow to the ribs.

In retrospect, Akari realizes she's grown up a lot more sane than she probably should have.

"Don't say that to his face, or I'm replacing your makeup with paint."

"Why ever would I?"

Bastard.

She blinks, frowns. "What's with the goggles. You told me they're tacky."

"I know." He shrugs. "Just... I felt I should wear them today."

Akari tries not to roll her eyes. "Your head acting up?"

Taiki giggles. "A tad. Why?"

Akari lets out a sigh. "Well, maybe today will be less boring than I thought it would be..."

"The fact that you're already sure that today will be boring says a lot, dear."


	13. 13

"Which one of you is Kudo Taiki?"

Akari's eyes, already heavy from the disaster that was her pseudo-date twitch. She'd already beat one boy up with her bag for flirting with her best friend. She is perfectly willing to repeat the process.

Taiki, on his part, merely looks amused. He raises a demure hand and waves his fingers. "That'd be me, dearie," he says, not even pretending to be off-balance. "How can I help you?"

Akari snorts and the speaker swings himself to face her best friend. Taiki has clasped his hands together in that innocent way that means this poor sod is getting his ass handed to him if i's allowed. The male takes a deep breath, because clearly even he's thrown off by Taiki.

Akari takes advantage of this moment of discomfort and glances at her friend. "Did you try to be helpful at some point when I wasn't around?" She hopes not, he should know better.

Taiki taps his chin. "Hmm... I think the kendo team asked me to fill in for someone and I couldn't resist holding a weapon."

"It's a kendo stick, not something useful."

"Now, now, kendo is good practice. We wouldn't want to mock a chance for future murder." Taiki's voice is scolding and causes Akari to swat him on the head.

"Stop sounding like your mother, you idiot."

"Oh, my mistake." Taiki titters. "Whatever would become of the world if there were two of her?"

"It would give my mother a heart attack for her good luck."

"And that would be poor manners, truly. They're not married right now."

Zenjirou just stares at the goings-on, open-mouthed.


	14. 14

"A rematch?" Taiki claps his hands. "Sounds delightful. I've had a need to stretch my muscles. Do you use real swords in your rematches? Are they  _bloody_? Should I change into something more appropriate?" he's trying not to laugh. Usually he has to ask someone else to fight.

Akari rolls her eyes. "Taiki, tone down the excitement."

"But, but, the last good match was with Ellie and  _she's_  still recovering the use of her hands!" Not that he isn't recovering the nice blow to the stomach but still! He sounds like a child stuck on the wrong side of the candy store window.

Akari is used to it.

Zenjirou rubs his eyes. She really hopes he isn't one of those idiot kids who is still stuck on the dress thing. Honestly, that's the least of his problems.

"I have trained with live blades," he finally says and Akari feels Taiki perk up at the mention of anything like death.  _Typical_. "However, I'd rather we did not, as this is a school duel. If I kill you, I cannot compete later."

Taiki thinks about this. Then he pouts. "Get my hopes up for nothing, why don't you?"

Akari doesn't hear the disappointment. Instead, she sees the delight still sparkling in her friend, nay, brother's, storm-cloud eyes and tries not to laugh. Oh boy, Taiki  _likes_  this one.

She idly wonders if Zenjirou is fond of raw meat. She hopes not. They had enough of those around. One of them was one of the twerps.


	15. 15

One of Taiki's unfortunate bad habits is that when he hears a catchy song, he has to hum it, even if that song is in his own head.

The fact that it echoes gives away that it's not in his own head, but Taiki doesn't mind a bit.

Zenjirou and Akari are arguing and this makes his lip curl. He's found his squabbling siblings. Looks like he can't marry this one either. Akari would be displeased and he loves her in a good mood. Well, perhaps he can bring her around. He'll have to play some first.

In the meantime, this song... it has a voice. How interesting.

He rises and goes to follow it.

Akari turns minutes after and notices he's gone. She groans. "Damn it, there he goes. He knows he's not supposed to have fun without me."

Whenever Taiki wanders off, things tend to get very exciting.

She runs off and is quite pleased when Zenjirou follows after them. He is one of them, Taiki's gut feelings have never steered the family wrong, unless it's on purpose. Bastard.

She finds him kneeling in an alley and leaned over something that glows like a stoplight.

The air above them flickers, and for a moment looks like a particularly nasty shade of green and yellow vomit. Oh, they've been caught up in something, haven't they?

Akari can't help herself: she grins. She's been around her best friend for way too long.

"Poor thing," Taiki is humming from where he's sitting on the ground. "He's dying, Akari, I want to find out why."

"Then hurry up and do what you need to do," she says with that same smile, if a bit wider. "We don't get new skills by sitting around."

Taiki titters, and when a white device floats into the air, he snatches it like a starving animal. She sees it turn blood-red and laughs.

Good. That's the perfect color.

Then they are dragged, painfully, off the ground and into a vortex that reminds her of the sky.


	16. 16

"I think he's smitten."

Taiki is watching Shoutmon jump around him with nothing less than pure glee. Shoutmon is mayhem in a pint-sized box in a world full of things that were trying to kill them. He was more likely to be probably squealing on the inside. Akari wants to roll her eyes but seeing her brother this happy is almost a disease.

Zenjirou stands beside her. "You're... all right with this then?"

Akari shrugs. "He's my brother. He's a lot more normal than you think."

A snort. "Right."

"I can drink poison, Zenjirou. And his mother has a collection of screams on her computer for O-bon." She pauses. "Oh, and one of our cousins is apparently a demon. Who found a girl like him. The celebration is going to be a mess. All Taiki's got is some psychic powers."

Zenjirou rolls his eyes again. "That's... not comforting, Akari-kun," he informs her, face beginning to turn green.

Akari thinks about it. "Yeah, it wouldn't be. Be happy he wants you."

"He what?"

Akari laughs. She should probably explain that. "You're family now, Zenjirou. Give up and surrender. He'll kiss you until you do."


	17. 17

"Oh, this  _is_ Christmas."

Taiki knows the scents around him and he breathes them in, tickled with amusement. One is like Grandpapa's cigarettes, an old smell, lost to murder and lung cancer. It's all over the blond. He wants it, desperately so.

This Digital World is just chock  _full_  of interesting people.

The other reeks of blood, blood and black magic and tears and poison.

Akari will absolutely  _adore_ her.

Taiki leaps from one oversized stalk to another, Shoutmon at his heels, until he's backflipped his way to stand in front of Aonuma Kiriha. He sniffs again, and his smile widens.

That scent is quite enchanting. He'll have to play with this one. He bows, sees the other's eyes flicker, and smiles. Below them, Shoutmon pauses only to pull Zenjirou from his perch and back down to the ground.

"You know, having the high ground is only fun if you have a knife in your hand."

He lunges, Kiriha manages a sidestep, and Taiki almost squeals delight. As it is, he just presses onward. All the fun awaits! "I think I've met your father," he says, moving forward again.

"If you have, then I haven't met you," Kiriha is grinning, and the expression is almost abnormal.

"Well, you won't forget me any time soon."


	18. 18

Akari checks her mouth for the third time, rubbing fingers over her teeth. She knows she's not drooling, but she has to check for fangs. Not because of dignity, but because she can smell death on legs and that unfortunately tends to wake the family magic like nothing else. Someone needs to invent a counter for this.

The last time had been rather messy. Taiki teases her about it whenever he can.

Amano Nene has poison for blood, she swears it. Aconite blended with screams and orchid petals to smother it.

Oh gods, she is royally screwed. It smells really good.

Amano Nene is an enemy of the family. It's been an undercurrent of their training. It's why there's so much poison.

Akari wants to see her anyway.

She really loves her grandmother's approval though. Maybe the woman will make an exception for her and her branch. She doesn't want to kill the woman, or attempt to anyway. She had seen what happened to the last people who had gotten in grandfather's way.

The purple eyes regard her and Zenjirou like a cat watches a mouse. They rest on Akari for a hair too long and then she smiles.

Akari feels her face burn. Oh she's  _doomed_.

She can't help but like that.

So this is what Taiki meant when he said the agony was a dream come true.

Zenjirou looks smitten himself, but she's not worried. She won't have to snap his neck to get him to behave.

She can just let Taiki play with him instead.


	19. 19

"I'm screwed," Akari moans again from behind him. Taiki giggles. He can't help it, seeing Akari flustered is the sweetest image he's had today. Not even ripping through Kiriha's shirt with his teeth was as satisfying. (Of course, he turned red. Quite entertaining.)

"Don't worry, love, you'll chase her down in the moonlight." Taiki lets his eyes sparkle. "I'll even hold her down for you."

Akari's blush darkens her face again. "Don't you dare!"

Shoutmon rolls his eyes. "You guys have weird mating rituals."

"Oh no," Taiki coos. "The mating rituals are  _after_  that."

Zenjirou tries to pretend he hadn't heard that. He fails and Taiki winks at him.

Taiki's learned honesty is the best policy in these situations.


	20. 20

The longer they sit in the cage, the more amused Taiki seems to become. It's dreadfully hot for these sleeves, certainly, but that's all that concerns him.

Dorulumon regards this more with concern than real alarm. The look in Taiki's eyes is like Tactimon's often was, but much more relaxed. He swings his legs and hums to himself. Last he heard, humans don't act like this.

"You can escape," Taiki says after a moment. "Can't you?"

Dorulumon blinks, then cracks his forelegs in a shrug. "I could try. But I won't."

"You don't deserved to be caged." Taiki reaches out. He's such a delicate human, from looks alone. Dorulumon could probably snap his neck and devour him in a few bites. He smells the metal and decides against it, however. He lets the slender fingers stroke the patches of fur, tracing over where muscle and vein tend to be. "You're too much for the cage."

Dorulumon tries not to roll his eyes. Flower words, not helpful.

"Dying doesn't put an end to problems, you know." Taiki pauses. "Well, it gets rid of variables, but you dying won't help anyone. Your little bunny would be distraught, and he's quite adorable."

"What about you?" Dorulumon resists the urge to move away the close Taiki moves. He's not sure if the dress is meant to be socially problematic, but it must itch to have all those weapons on. "What if you die?"

Taiki giggles. "I'm not going to die. You won't let that happen. I'm useful to you, aren't I?" His fingers disappear into the large sleeves and come back out with a bottle and a too-large needle. He dips the tip of the needle into the small bottle and it begins to hiss.

"Lovely," he simpers, and tips drops of the liquid onto the bars. They too, begin to hiss. Taiki closes the bottle and puts it away, returning to Dorulumon. However, when he returns, he lays on him, and drifts off without warning. Dorulumon almost throws him off, but the peaceful expression on his face makes him take pause and let the human sleep.

When the soldiers arrive to kill them, Dorulumon takes care to lower Taiki to the ground before breaking through the corroded bars and lunging. Taiki doesn't appear to wake, but that smile on is face is a bit too wide.

"Can I keep him," he asks Akari with pure innocence when they arrive.

"Depends on the body count," she replies.

Dorulumon has the gall to look offended.


	21. 21

"My, does he smell rusty."

Zenjirou, having kept up with this whole thing with aplomb, only snorts. "I'm relatively sure he can tear our army to pieces." He regards Tactimon with both respect and a healthy dose of fear.

"Certainly." Taiki snaps the fan open. He rather loves playing with this one. "That's what makes the inevitable victory that much more satisfying."

Zenjirou rolls his eyes. "If you say so."

Taiki weighs the other's tone in his mind, then turns and wraps himself around Zenjirou's torso without delay. He leans close, making sure Zenjirou is gently sandwiched between him and the trunk of the tree. "You really  _must_  have more faith in me," he purrs. Zenjirou's skin burns under his fingers and Taiki resists the urge to simper. He really is too easy. "Have I steered you wrong before?" Their lips are ghosting over each other, almost touching, and that distinct sensation akin to butter melting is clear on Zenjirou's face and neck.

"W-Well, n-no, not exactly..."

Taiki kisses him softly, mouth lingering for only a few seconds.  _That will be enough for now,_ he thinks.  _No need to kill him._  He lets Zenjirou sink to the ground and pats his head. "Good dear, I appreciate your understanding."

Akari snickers from where she's sharpening Taiki's many knives. Why she isn't helping, he doesn't understand. She loves chaos. "You're going to have him drooling all over himself if you keep that up. I thought you didn't want that one."

"Who says I don't," Taiki hums, licking his lips. "I need to entertain myself so you can run unchecked."

Akari blushes. "Shut up."


	22. 22

Being part of the family requires that one have a will of steel. To be controlled is an insult to the name. To be too hesitant is the same as being careless, and that is called being dead.

So when Akari hears a strange voice from the depths of a mirror, she doesn't hesitate to stab it with her old rapier. It screams, and Akari briefly ponders that she'll be forced to pay for Bastemon's furniture. Well, if she had asked Dorulumon to do it, it would have ended with a destroyed room rather than a mere fashion divider. She shrugs and moves closer to it. The cracks are almost symmetrical, which was unintentional but entertaining.

Akari takes a moment to cut into her palm and smear blood into the mirror. It shrieks and she snickers. "Pathetic."

She debates investigating the mirror further, but then realizes she's not the one with the psychic powers. So, with care, Akari brushes her red hair from her face, takes a deep breath, and shouts a violent curse down the halls with enough force to make the glass tinkle. It shrieks.

Naturally, Taiki drifts to her side moments after with a giggle. "You know, you could have just knocked on my door."

"You were asleep and this," She points at the cracked, spitting, bloodstained mirror. "tried to talk to me."

Taiki peers at it, and it clangs its shards of glass in his face. He titters. "Dear me, you have forgotten your manners." He closes his eyes, and when he opens them, they are flecked molten amber. He trails a manicured finger over the glass and it pulses. "My, oh my. Akari, get Zenjirou and come after me. I'm sure you know where to look." He smiles and she notices his smile is distinctly fanged.

Akari pouts at him. "Save me a piece of... whatever it is."

Taiki looks ready to drool. "No promises, love. It's been  _so long._ " He pushes on the mirror and it wraps tentacles around him, dragging him through.

Akari takes a few seconds to appreciate the sheer hell she has just let loose on whoever is over there. Then she goes to rally the troops.

Her brother was  _not_ allowed to have all of the fun.


	23. Chapter 23

Taiki feels his boots touch ice and groans on the inside. How dramatic. He begins the quick walk, soon to see a woman. She's not particularly human, licking blood off of her face like that, and her smell is...

He licks his canines, willing them to behave themselves. They are nothing like Akari's when she gets excited, she looks almost like a lion, but they still tend to be a nuisance. He tries to calm down but the scent is quite tangy, even from here. Cantharidin and cayenne pepper. Putrid together, but they prove a great point, as does she when she turns to look at him. Her violet lips curl and her breasts move as he walks and he's never seen that sort of event happen in such a  _sweeping arc_  before.

It's a little comical as far as he's concerned. She's trying too hard.

Because she also smells like belladonna and marijuana.

"Compensating for something?" He can't help himself, the opportunity is  _right_ there.

She seems prepared to glare, but pauses, looking him over, wiping the rest of the blood on her sleeves. "Are you?"

Taiki giggles. "Lack of good weapon storage space, actually."

She thinks about this and her lips purse. "Who are you? Are you that General that Tactimon complains about?"

Taiki scratches his head and hums. "I don't bother recalling the names of those who dislike me. They are numerous. Are you a demon? My cousin is a demon, though he's got Merlin sickness." He picks at his nails, sliding the fan down to his free hand. He raises it to the woman's neck as she lunges, letting its sharp edges slide towards her throat. "If you want to bed me, you must have the approval of the women in my family. I'm reported to be quite delicate." Up close, her scent is almost cloying. He hopes he's imagining it. He probably isn't.

She lifts an armored hand and strokes it along his cheek. He shudders at the easily opening cuts. Poison, and he clearly hasn't tried it before. It drips over his collarbone and sizzles on his skin. It's going to hurt  _beautifully._

"Too bad," she purrs. "None of them are here to stop me and none of them could. They are mortals, and I  _am_  a demon."

Her fingers trail down his skin, over his sleeves. She's debating whether to cut or rip and that is rather offensive. This is a beautiful dress, to not remove it with care is insulting.

Of course that thought is thrown out the window when the demon pulls him into a kiss and the poison drips into his mouth.

Oh dear. Akari will  _love_  this.

That's his last thought before he begins to convulse and lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cantharidin is a type of substance that comes from certain beetles and is also known as spanish fly. It's frequently considered an aphrodisiac due to its supposed effects on the reproductive and urinary system of the body, but ingesting it usually does more harm than good. Cayenne pepper is something that's usually considered an aphrodisiac, like dark chocolate or ginseng. In case we forget, Lilithmon is fun.


	24. 24

When he wakes, he's distinctly aware he is tied up and in a room that is most certainly not made of ice. Oh, bother. He groans softly, just to see what will happen.

Oh?

His voice is...

"What is-oh my."

Well. That's not the spark at work, is it? If it is, Akari is going to _hate_  him. A body that can shift genders and forms is probably more valuable than blood manipulation and whatever Zenjirou has, which is probably technopathy, come to think of it. It's probably the poison. He  _really_ hopes it's the poison.

He almost sighs. He's not really complaining, all things considered, and this is instantly more preferable than the other options. Mama still might go on a murderous rampage for anyone modifying her child's body without consent. The last time that had happened, the offending children were lucky they were toddlers.

In his family, consent is quite key.

Experimentally, he starts to swing his body against the ropes around his wrists, trying to find the wall. Ah, yes, there. Quite. He braces his bare feet and then grimaces. "Oh, the _witch_! I liked those boots..." He wants his dress back so _badly_  now that it almost hurts. Not having a sharp object nearby is almost nauseating.

Taiki takes a deep breath and concentrates. His eyes flicker gold and he begins to (none too gently) tug at the rope. He can't check his hair, though the razor wire would be very useful right about now. He sighs a little. The ropes aren't tight enough. He hums and hums, and as he does, the woman reappears. She is looking at Taiki's dress in her hands like it ate her next meal. Succubi, honestly...

The demon stalks up to him and regards him up and down. "My, don't you look... vulnerable."

"Am I not your type?" Taiki croaks. "So sorry, darling." The gold flickers and the pole he's tied to begins to shiver again. Cracks form along the wood and the demon lord- Lilith, he thinks, Lillith- blinks, then smiles.

"You could be if you played along."

Taiki sniffs. He can't smell the Spanish fly anymore. "And I thought I was a curious individual."

Lilithmon smiles. "I can easily outstrip you there, you blushing little creature. I do appreciate the lack of modesty."

Taiki chews on his lip until it bleeds. He understands those words perfectly and sighs. "My sister will be cross. So I am afraid you will have to wait." Not to mention Zenjirou. That boy may pretend he doesn't have a possessive streak, but he has felt it during the close combat. He's watching, waiting. If something will hurt Taiki, he will strike.

Such a darling. He can take care of himself just fine.

Lillithmon's claw curls into his shoulder. A playful nip, it sends his body spiraling to go slack.

Taiki is ready for it this time. He swings his knees forward and strikes in her generous bosom. Eyes flash, the ropes split like they've been cut. Lilithmon doesn't react fast enough to stop him from snatching his clothes and running.

The ground he is on is moving. Carriage. Too small. Train, yes, train, how long was he unconscious?

Oh, Akari will be displeased.

Pause. Scent.

Blood. Blood, cloves, aconite, daisy petals, chocolate and a tinge of anthrax.

Nene's smell, altered but still heavily her.

"That dearie is going to be so  _cross_ ," Taiki mutters under his breath, looking for a place to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, yes, Taiki is now physically female. However, because he doesn't particularly regard biological sex to be important, he still considers himself male. Why did Lilithmon do that? No idea. Enjoy!


	25. 25

He makes it behind a pillar and scurries to work, tying knots and dancing with zippers and clasps behind his back. The movements are faster than they should be for his hands but he doesn't worry. He knows how to run himself, checks every weapon without care if he bleeds. They are all there, did Lilithmon's natural strength prevent her from noticing, even his fan is in its holster? Or perhaps all of it is poisoned. Well, one poison's already done its work, he can live with it.

He straightens his bootstraps and runs. The only regret is that he had left his parasol at the castle. He leaps to the ceiling, thanking the gods for the family magic. If there is one thing he's learned to master, it's psychokinesis, particularly on himself. He leaps and slips past, moving as fast as he can.

It is only the recognition of Nene's scent that prevents him from bumping into her and nearly getting staked through the heart. "Hello, dearie," Taiki hears himself titter. "Sorry, but now I cannot stand around, there's a vixen on my heels who wants me bedded."

Nene pauses in her stride and Taiki wonders what she's doing here. She cocks an eyebrow at Taiki, who takes a moment to crouch. "You mean that's a problem for you?" Before Taiki can dodge the question, and by consequence, her, she peers at him more closely. "What has happened to your face?"

"Body, really. Lilithmon's poison had a rather different effect that even she expected. Or I expected. I think Maybe it's the spark." He simpers. "Shinichi had a similar dilemma, except he shrank to the size of a kidlet." He giggles and the sensation is welcome. He's hardly in a situation where he should be laughing. Therefore, that means he must laugh as much as possible.

Nene's eyebrow arches higher. "So you're a woman now?"

"In physicality certainly, but my spirit remains as frivolously unattached to labels as ever."

This gets a laugh. "Oh, Taiki-kun, you are a _treasure_."

"Akari would be so unhappy if she heard that," Taiki pauses at the sound of something cracking. "Ah, my, much as I would like to chat, there is a succubus after me, do you mind if we chat... later? Or even make a deal?"

Nene taps her foot. "Our families hate each other."

"It makes an excellent sex tape," Taiki says and blinks at the sight of pink cheeks. "O-ho, yes, Akari will love you, you're cute as a button! Now, to continue, we aren't home and I imagine that you will be ripped through by the succubus once it comes in here. So, perhaps it would be best to work together and retreat?"

Nene crosses her arms. "And what would I get in return?"

Taiki's eyes sparkle and he laughs. "I'm sure we'll think of something."


	26. 26

Nene's eyes flicker towards Taiki again. He's still following them, humming and drifting in a way he probably hasn't noticed yet. He's taking this a bit _too_  well. Then again, Nene is fully aware of how the Kudo family raise their heirs. Poison with warm milk, public attempts at execution, ceremonial murders, her own family isn't much better. They're just not as public about it, except for one.

Nene decides not to think about that one for the time being.

"It might be freeing for you to talk about it."

She glares at Taiki, who only titters. "You think very loudly for someone who walks like they'll stab you without looking."

"You act as though I won't." She pretends at being offended.

Taiki giggles. "Oh, actually, I'd quite like you to try. Once we're out of here, of course. Speaking of which-" He slips from view for a few moments only to reappear beside her with her black Xros Loader in hand. "There's something in here that could get us out with ease, am I correct? But you don't want to use them." He leans close enough to touch, noting the way Nene's eyes widen in surprise and wary concern. Everyone gets so upset when the poison doesn't work.

Nene's expression shifts like a snake's tongue. "Yes, it might overdo things."

"I believe I know better than you on how to handle a woman like that." The response from the Xros Loader is curdled milk with honey.

Taiki's eyes narrow at the sound of the voice from the Xros Loader and Nene thinks it's the first time she's seen him look unsettled. Good. He should be unsettled. He drops the device back into her waiting palm. "I see your point. Well, then..." He peers at the side. "Do you have someone else?"

Nene fidgets. Sparrowmon would be best, but the area was quite small. "Do you have claustrophobia?"

"Not that I am aware. Go wild, love."

Nene reaches over to pull Taiki back, and she does just that.

She has to admit, the explosion is quite nice.


	27. 27

"Dust Zone? Why?"

Nene shrugs. "When you arrived and started collecting Code Crowns-"

"Which you and Kiriha are so  _adamant_  that I do-" Taiki points out, arms crossed.

"You tipped the balance of the game the Bagra Army is playing. They're moving a lot faster. After something, it's likely."

"Aside from taking over every Zone and contemplating a new world order?"

She flicks him in the forehead. "The cheek isn't helping."

"No," Taiki agrees. "But it's proving a fantastic point."

Nene tries not to smile. "Regardless, the trouble is that Bagramon, the grand dark General himself, has yet to make an appearance. As much as rumors tend to magnify him as great, I have to wonder if he really is. So..."

"You were digging around here, and?" Taiki snaps the fan, glancing behind him with a minute widening of the eyes.

Nene pauses. "Less about him, more about Lilithmon, the succubus after your blood." She pauses to snort. "Though why yours when we smell similar?"

"We do not! Not yet anyway."

Nene feels her eye twitch and she decides not to ask. She gently raps on Sparrowmon's head. "Hold tight, Taiki-kun." When she feels the arms wrap around her middle, she gives the signal to fly.

Or to be more accurate, barrel through the windows. Sparrowmon has never been her most subtle of partners.

The night air smells wonderful, but Taiki knows he doesn't really have time to appreciate it right now.

"What is your stake in this war, then?"

Nene raises an eyebrow. "You're not going to question Kiriha-kun's?"

Taiki laughs. "I don't think there's much of a point. He's not hiding it. You are."

Nene really has to wonder why his family hasn't killed him yet. There's such a thing as nosy and they aren't much fans of those who rat them out.

Taiki brushes a strand of hair from Nene's face. "Think of it this way, we're working together. We should prolong the experience."


	28. 28

"Goodness, that is an  _interesting_  man." Taiki can smell gunpowder and faded ink. He licks his lips. Entrancing.

Nene regards Baalmon with a look of irritation as they fly. "Mercenary. Bagra Army. Suggestions?"

Taiki taps his cheek. "Mm... get you close?"

Nene smiles. "No retreat? I agree with that sentiment." They dodge another set of bullets by a narrow margin. "Shall we dance?"

Taiki titters and jumps off. He sees red eyes widen, an arc of glittering light spinning through the air as Taiki kicks him in the face. He feels good. Dodge, spin, a bullet cuts the fabric and grazes his arm.

"Hello there, sweetie," he coos. "I don't think we have time to play today." He flips back, dodges lasers, and kicks up sand. One bullet throws him back, blood drips to his stockings. Taiki shrieks laughter and then Nene is between them. She has needles spinning from hand to hand. A dagger is in her teeth and she drops it, kicking it towards Baalmon's leg.

Taiki giggles through the blood. Nene straightens her stance and the light that wraps around her is deep, heartless purple, just like her eyes. The dust whirls and the air grows cold.

It feels so _good_  to be in life threatening danger again.


	29. 29

Nene dances like ballet is clumsy and her face is flushed with ecstasy. The poison is visible around her fingers and he has to wonder if she dyes it in food coloring to prove a point. Taiki steps back and just watches her. Her steps are fast and smooth. She is not simply used to the dance, she is _in love_  with it. It's beautiful, like she's on a ballroom floor instead of unsteady dunes. Not even the slick blood beginning to drip from her ankles unsettles her. If anything, her steps are more sure with it.

This is too much  _fun_.

Baalmon's Digimon status is probably the only thing helping him keep out of her reach and it is entertaining. His shots are true and dangerous, but one of the only things the Amano do that the Kudo do not is train against guns. (Taiki thinks it's because the smell is atrocious.) So it's easy for her, especially in this world, this world that calls for them by their bones and it tastes so delicious.

Oh lord he does need to _kill_  something. And it needs to be soon.

He feels the earth rumbling beneath his feet and moves, pulling Nene back. The ground shudders and cracks. Nene whistles but Baalmon's weapons are trained on Sparrowmon in an instant. They lose sight of the fight and Nene's panic fades with her Xros Loader flying into her hands and calling the poor jet to safety.

Regardless, they're still falling.

Taiki lets out a tiny hum and the air flounders, red light coalescing to create a small platform that catches them both with ease. "Well, it's good to know psychokinesis can be put to good use in this world."

Nene giggles and then sobers. The whiplash is familiar, comforting almost. "What on earth is this?" Mold, runes, cold, wet... hard to tell in the dark.

"Tomb? Death wish?" Taiki hums. "Let's find out."

Nene has no choice but to agree and follow him into the depths of the ruins. Not that her curiosity wouldn't have invited her to to begin with.


	30. Chapter 30

"It is _chilly_  here, isn't it?"

Nene nods. There are runes all over the walls and they drip with water. Some of it isn't water, however. Too red. Not that she really cares.

"Your skirt is beautiful."

Nene snorts. "Yes, because beauty is my main concern."

"Not a courtesan?"

She snorts again. Goodness, it was just a question. "I should be asking you that."

Taiki sighs, running his fingers over the runes. "It is a good occupation, but difficult to accept. The consent is necessary and technically there is only so much one can give, you know?"

"… Are you just waiting for your grandparents to die then?" She certainly was.

"Oh they'll die right with each other," Taiki said, dancing past her and almost out of sight. "Only way they can go, if I recall."

Nene giggles and then looks ahead. The water keeps dripping. There is no one around still and that is worrisome.

Then she turns a corner and freezes. Her poker face comes too slow by the time Taiki joins her.

"What is it?" He keeps his voice gentle. You can't play with an expression somewhere between murder and fear.

Nene's fists clench at her sides and the purple eyes are almost bleeding red. "My sister."


	31. 31

A girl in a crystal. Well, he's probably seen stranger things.

P _robably._

Nene's knees wobble and she looks ready to cry and also laugh. Taiki knows that look. It's a child hesitation before murdering a loved one. It's the knowledge that you struck true and it  _still_ missed and that the very idea is a relief.

"How is she here?" Nene whispers. That whisper is the last spark of confusion and indecision and her eyes turn to steel. She moves closer, looking for cracks. Taiki finds that wholly impressive. She just continues to prove her steel.

He joins her. "Cause of death?"

"Kotone was  _-is-_  fond of explosives," she says without glancing back. "It's why my brother picked up a sword, so he could stop her from throwing them at him."

"Ruins the gardens?"Casual thought, but it bears mentioning.

"You have no idea." She gives the crystal an experimental prod and the girl's eyes open. They go wide, possibly panicky, and Taiki whistles. That is some mental  _skill._ Who would have been able to survive that long?

Now, he's truly intrigued.

Nene smiles. "You're going to be fine, if allowed out of the house again." She says this, but it doesn't seem like Kotone hears her, trying to move in a frantic sort of wiggle.

Taiki places a hand over the crystal. "I'd advise her to stop squirming," he says with a pleasant smile. "I could hit her by accident." Well, now is a good chance to see just how far his powers can go.

"I'll stuff you in a crystal piece by piece if you do."

Taiki titters and closes his eyes.

For a moment, it seems like all is going well.

Then, an entirely different pain runs through his stomach and spine and Taiki feels his knees give way. It isn't so much that it's agonizingly bad, but it's heavy and like something is chewing, _chewing_  him-

"Taiki-kun, let  _go_!"

It's too late; he can't.

He supposes his blood is just going to ruin this dress.

His consciousness goes so fast it's like he's gone through time and into hell.

He had always thought hell would have more fire.


	32. Chapter 32

Nene sees him fall and it's almost dainty, the way his knees give out before the rest of him. She runs to catch him, but before she can, a shadow wraps around her legs up to her knees. She kicks with both feet and the darkness whirls, snarling and chirruping and laughing. Is there a menagerie in there?

'Mustn't interfere,' it sings and Nene laughs back in its face. 'Mustn't, mustn't!'

"A deal's a deal," she snaps and reaching out with both hands at the air, she  _pulls._ The puppeteer strings form and wrap, squeaking and wire ripping what is probably flesh but it's hard to tell. It bleeds black and the liquid is viscous on her skin. She wipes it off with a wince. The blood burns. What is it, acid?

The rest of the shadow wraps around Taiki and it trills with the easy music. A pair of bloody handprints are the only indication that he had been doing something stupid and reckless, along with Kotone's agitated squirming. There is also a tiny crack, she realizes a few seconds later, and the blood is seeping in.

"Perhaps it would be wise to let me out." That monster is trying to get involved again.

"Why?" She doesn't want to. She knows better.  _He_  wants her to.

"Do you want them both to die, Nene?"

She hates the way he says her name, like it's a treat, a toy. But she can't risk finding out if he's just playing or has a purpose. "Reload, DarkKnightmon."

The change in the air is disgusting, and maybe not even necessary. At this point, it's too hard to tell.


	33. 33

Akari jolts awake,and the sensation gives her cracked bones and a burning headache. Her heart races and her eyes hurt. Dorulumon frowns at her. "What?"

"Taiki," she says because only he can release psychic waves of pain hard enough for her to feel it. His powers have never been their best when it comes to her, but when he's in pain, she knows. She rises, shakes Zenjirou. "Up!" she snaps. The feeling is bad, disgusting. It isn't wanted. Her brother is a masochist, he loves the agony. This is the second time the pain has been unwelcome.

She bristles as Zenjirou wakes. "You find him?" Oh thank god, he's in. He doesn't ask the stupid question.

"Yeah," she says, glancing at the unconscious queen of the castle. She really can't stand her. It's even more of a reason why stalkers shouldn't have super senses. They have enough issues, sheesh.

She wipes her pants, waves a hand at Shoutmon. He gives her an eyeroll.

"Anybody have any idea how to find Kiriha?" She wasn't going to ask about Nene, that was  _too close_.

Zenjirou thinks for a moment. "Blow something up?"

Akari shrugs. It's as good of an idea as any.


	34. 34

"Shouldn't you have found him by now?"

Kiriha is another old family. Akari can't believe it's taken her this long to smell it. The name didn't register, the elders must be dead. God damn. This place is high as a kite. Then again, the fact that she's here should have proved that.

"Even if we did," Akari said, crossing her arms. She wasn't intimidated by broken eyes or sadness or anger. To her, Aonuma Kiriha was little more than a kicked puppy. "We can't reach him. No shiny xros trinket." He clutches his in one hand and regards her with an eye.

"What do I get out of it?"

Akari thinks this over. "I don't drink you dry?" He snorts and she sees a flash of blue. She crouches to dodge and crosses to meet him, eyes glimmering cold. She's hungry. Darn it. She tries not to drink, it's unethical and most blood just simply doesn't taste good but if this guy keeps pushing her buttons she will do it to make herself feel better.

Something throbs at the edge of her senses from the time when she and Taiki were seven and eight and she had gone abut over backwards off of a waterfall. Both would have died if she hadn't sunk her teeth in when she had and now it was a blessing and a curse because it really hurt.

"Gonna try that again?"

He scoffs, even as the sweat drips down his neck. "Cyberdramon-"

"Will kill me if you live or not," she says, still staring at him. "Neither of us wanna die. Besides, if something is hurting Taiki," she grins and the smile is stretched by her canines. "It has to be worth fighting."

Kiriha stares, then he smiles. "Fair enough."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

Zenjirou stares at them. "You two need so much help."

"Look in a mirror, sword-brain."


	35. 35

Another spray of bullets, and DarkKnightmon grunts. "I was not expecting to be a shield."

"Spare me," Nene mutters, feeling Taiki's forehead. He doesn't stir but the monster that had been coiling around his flesh has faded away. Supposedly. She doesn't trust this world for a second. "You're the one who wanted to play, enjoy yourself."

He makes a metallic noise like a huff. "Have you grown cheekier without me on active duty?"

"Perhaps you simply don't pay enough attention." She feels no fever and looks for his Xros Loader. "It wouldn't be the first time."

He stabs towards Ba'almon. "If I were you, I would work at getting her out of that crystal. I doubt that… thing will die so easily. Survived a Demon Lord."

"Your disdain is incredible." She does so, however, and she realizes something.

Kotone's eyes are wide open. She's trying to move. Her fingers are twitching like there's a keyboard somewhere and Nene looks around for a hammer. Then she grimaces.

"Reload, Sparrowmon."

Her jet is looking between her and Ba'almon's fight like they want to join in so much and Nene can't blame her but… "We need to get Kotone out of that crystal," she says. "Can you ram it and not kill her?"

Sparrowmon thinks. "Nope!" Another pause. "But my lasers can!"

"Do it," she says and glances at Taiki again. Is it her imagination, or are his arms bleeding?

She is so focused that she doesn't notice DarkKnightmon is wearing a nasty smile.


	36. 36

The emperor watches the world from his throne. Around him the screens flicker with images. Some are of peaceful villages. Others are of a chamber with Lillithmon canoodling with various soldiers, clawing them in her fury. He supposes she feels deprived of her toy. The emperor doesn't want to remind her of the consequences of killing your own soldiers while the war continues, but it may prove necessary if the body count mounts much higher. The plan has not been fully executed. Honestly, impatience is a silly vice.

He flicks a wooden finger and the picture changes on another screen. There are children, children because Generals are not children, generals stay back, these are fools with backwater titles and not enough strength, and they are running. They are running so far and so fast and it is painful to watch because he can see they are going to die.

Well, to be fair, everyone dies.

He keeps watching for a moment. Deciding they are too much like mice for his taste, he changes the channel once again.

His eyes flicker. He recognizes that darkness trying to warp the image. The child is unconscious, but around it, slithering, is something he knows very well.

"I wondered what he had done with that."

Bagramon snaps his fingers. Within seconds, a great beast lumbers in, chomping on a piece of quartz. "Blastmon."

"My lord! What do you wish of my greatness?" Blastmon can't bow, but really, that's too much work to expect of him.

"Conquer a Zone or two." He gestures to the monitor, and Blastmon's pit eyes sparkle. "It seems as though Dust Zone would have plenty of treasures in all of the rubble, correct?"

"It does! I must conquer it immediately!"

He's gone before Bagramon can say anything else and the demon almost laughs.

"Easy to please." He waits for a moment. When Tactimon arrives, he smiles through a sudden chill. "Tactimon. I have a special job for you. It concerns that boy."


	37. 37

It is burning. The world itself is on fire. That's exciting.

Taiki opens his eyes and doesn't at the same time. He is standing in the dark, which, in retrospect, makes him consider shutting his eyes again. It's the same blindness. He licks his lips. Cold, like he's dead. Well, that is a trite difficult. He has to work around this. He's probably not dead, that's too much effort. Him being dead means they have an army of angry family to deal with, and that is just too much killing for some weapons to bear.

Something is hissing in his ear. It's not very frightening, have they met his mother yet?

"In the way."

He smiles, lips curling his cheeks until it hurts."Yes, playing is a dreadful habit of mine. I am afraid you have to get used to it."

It croons, dips, snarls. "Play with  _us_."

Taiki raises a hand to cover his mouth. "Certainly. Where should we start?"

Eyes open around him, tendrils of smoke and shadow wrapping into his skin and beginning to squeeze. The world is patterns of swirling red and black and blinking, waiting for screams. Well, he isn't that quick to cry.

Well, he has never been strangled with  _tentacles_  before. It would be a fun experience.

Assuming he survived.


	38. 38

Dust Zone, when they reach it, is pure Bedlam.

The least intelligent of the Generals of Bagra Army, according to Kiriha, is cracking the very ground like it's nothing but crackers. A knight dances from bullets to sword fight, stabbing his double headed lance in quick jabs. A jet is soaring, dancing around something that glows like a neon sign.

Akari's eyes are focused on Nene, who is dancing around a rock, covering the opening with quick steps and fast stabs of purple.

"They're screwed," Zenjirou says. "Unless we dive."

"Dive and get killed?" Kiriha scoffs. "Not happening."

Zenjirou glares and Kiriha returns it. Akari looks between them, knows they're probably going to argue from here to next week if she doesn't just do something herself. She takes Taiki's X Loader (she's going to have to make a holster for those, because otherwise the idiot will keep leaving it in stupid places) and leaps from MailBirdramon's back into the carnage.

She spins, gathering energy as she falls. She is going to kill something because if she doesn't, she'll kill her brother and their mothers would be  _pissed._ Resurrection is a pain. She uncurls enough to free her swords and strikes the assassin in the back,  _hard._  She flips back, if only to get more distance before he turns, and darts to Nene. the gun clips her ear and it bleeds. Ouch.

"Where is he? Is he all right?" This is awkward. Nene is bleeding everywhere and she's still up and gods, the smell-

Nene looks from the crystal to her and raises a delicate eyebrow. "Are you worried about him or starving?"

"Both," she says, before she can stop herself. Nene manages a laugh as Akari's face burns pink. "I-I-"

Nene takes pity on her. "He's not all right," she says and her body tenses. "My sister is trapped in there." Her eyes lift to the crystal, which is solidly cracked. Sparrowmon shows no sign of stopping, of course not. Inside, the girl's eyes are wide but that's all. "He tried to get her out," she continues, like she wouldn't give the entire world to be able to tear that crystal to shreds and pull the occupant free. "And something rose up and attacked him. It isn't physically out now, or I could get rid of it."

Akari grimaces. She notices the odd way Nene is looking at her, head cocked. "What?"

Nene blushes and the effect does a strangely wonderful thing to her face. She whispers into Akari's ear.

Akari swears. She is going to  _gut_ Lilithmon like a fish, and she doesn't even know who that is yet.


	39. 39

There are too many cooks in the broth, Kiriha decides from his perch. Also the broth is an ugly shade of cinnamon. Or is it cassia? Someone's going to get stabbed by someone else, in any case, and he will not let it be him. He has too many things to do.

He thinks that, and Ba'almon suddenly vanishes into nowhere, and the evil knight grunts, forced to bear the weight of Blastmon shoving him to the ground.

Kiriha's gaze darts around. That guy's the most dangerous because now is the perfect situation for him, the best chaos to snipe through. He directs MailBirdramon into a dive towards the rock Nene is guarding and she glares at the sight of him. His eye twitches.

"Nice to see you too."

"Have to make an entrance, don't you?" she mutters. "You could have crushed us."

"That assassin's poofed," he says by way of explanation. "We need to find him. You have better eyes than me."

Nene tosses her hair. "But do you have better fighting skills than me?" She ducks a whirl of laser blasts. She needs to pass out, those wounds look awful.

He can't help his smirk and snaps his fingers. Fire bursts from his hands and she rolls her eyes.

"Drama queen."

She hurries away, pausing only when the crystal cracks once more. Her priorities need severe repair.

To be fair, so do everyone else's.


	40. 40

Ba'almon once could call himself a religious man.

Until he had murdered all of his friends, at any rate. After that, the idea of religion seemed highly overrated.

He kneels before the decrepit statue anyway. The position, the hand offered to the gods, is something he doesn't dare try. He hasn't in decades, no point in trying now.

For a few moments, he prays. It's only a reflex to stop his body from shaking. What had he fought moments before? Humans? Demons with their skin? They are supposed to be soft and pliable, not soldiers, not dangerous.

He can't underestimate them. His revenge matters more than his place in the universe, surely.

"I've never taken you for a devout fellow."

Ba'almon doesn't jump, merely rises from one knee. "In a past life, perhaps I chanced at it. The faithful weren't very explanatory in the end, however. Rather demanding, instead."

"Devotion is like that." Tactimon dips his head to the elegant, nameless statue as he steps closer. "Why did you retreat?"

"I'm a fan of chaos until there are more cooks than catalysts."

Tactimon chuckles. "Fair. The Lord has a task for us to accomplish."

Ba'almon wants to tell him to shove it, frankly. He is a killer, not a lapdog. But it's not yet. Until he knows for certain, for sure, he swallows the bile. "What?"

"Retrieve an eyesore."

As Tactimon speaks, the statue of the goddess begins to glow white, pulsing in time with the beat of a heart.


	41. 41.

Zenjirou brushes the dark hair from Taiki's face again. Akari is wiping his blood from her lips with a grimace. Her eyes are more pupil than iris and it's terrifying if not for the fact that Taiki is barely breathing.

"You could always kiss him back to life," Akari says as she ties another bandage, glancing at the hulking form of Greymon, who is grumbling for sweets. Shoutmon is on his head, batting away gems. She's trying to be casual, but the anger is physical, even from over here.

Zenjirou flushes and snorts. "Not happening. He's like, in a coma."

"You're so cute."

He debates throwing a rock at her, but in this situation, decides against it. "So?"

She licks her lips again. "Well, the poison's still there. I don't think it's going anywhere. But there was something else too… kinda like smoke? Smoke and… it's this weird kind of grit. I don't really get it." She rubs her eyes. "Is Nene back?"

He shakes his head. "Whatever Kiriha-kun said, it was obviously persuasive." She snorts and continues to tie. "Jealous?"

"I don't have anything to worry about. I think she likes me."

"You stare at her enough." He smirks and Akari rolls her eyes.

"Taiki's rubbing off on you."

She smiles at the look of utter horror on his face.

That's when Taiki lets out a noise somewhere between the range of a moan of rapture and a sob of agony, a golden light forming a pattern on his chest. Beneath his body, something hisses.

Zenjirou makes to touch Taiki's pale cheek when Akari bowls him over and away.

Of course, because a Kudo does not exist without causing chaos, all hell flies from Pandora's box from that point forward.


	42. 42

The boy swings his legs back and forth, rolls around, contemplates melting the walls of his room. He's never been good with boredom, he can't help it. His door edges open. He turns."Hm, what is it?"

"You are getting a request, Yuu-sama."

"Is that right?" Yuu smiles. "Does that mean I'll be able to play soon?"

"Mm… not yet." A groan. The other sighs. "I know, it's no good. We're still setting up the game."

"Aw, that's boring!" He pouts. That means he's still stuck in this rickety old castle for a while!

"It's for the best, Yuu-sama. You're not ready yet."

"But I  _am_."

"Are you strong enough?"

He shrugs. "I could be. I'll prove it!"

Damemon wants to sigh. "Very well then. Let's go, Yuu-sama."

Yuu hops from the bed and runs out the door. Damemon does sigh once he's gone.

The things he does for the status quo.


	43. 43

The battlefield has exploded with light and DarkKnightmon desperately covers his eyes. It's not only bright, but crawling through the gaps and it is so despicable. he prefers darkness for a _reason._

He should stab the abomination and be done with it. Then again, it could kill the shade in the process. Couldn't risk that, not when Nene was still useful. Not that she was supposed to find her sister this soon. What a quandary.  _She's probably not useful with her protector all over the abomination now._

**_Squash its head. Squash the clown's head._ **

Oh now, he can't do that. What if it's still useful?

The thought is cut off by Blastmon's tail. DarkKnightmon almost swears and refocuses his attention. This impudent creature is in the way. It will only take a few moments to grab the tool. Then he can move forward and focus on what matters.

Just a bit more time.

Of course, his brother won't even allow him that.

The light begins to flicker and ebb but the sky above is starting to scream. Tick tock. Tick tock.

He reaches past the dimensions for a moment, a trick he never likes to use. He's not his brother, after all. He sees a flash of blond. Oh dear, the other toy has gotten out. Wonderful.

His brother was just so impatient for the end of the world.


	44. 44

The mission is simple.

With few generals running around, the soldiers hunger and take and take. The Code Crown screams unheard.

Bagramon smiles. His smiles are always grim, sometimes arrogant, but definitely ironic. The army doesn't hear him. He walks along the battlefield, warped by his very presence, by his wooden hand. His humanoid fingers trace patterns into the air, but that's not enough. To twist a few things isn't the end.

The world is going to fall apart soon. He'd might as well enjoy the end.

"My lord?" Tactimon reappears beside him. "They are almost finished."

"And Ba'almon?" He closes his eyes, then opens them again. This is almost enough. If only all this suffering and killing would  _be_  enough.

"He's waiting for your orders."

The countdown ticks down, twice as fast.

"Very well." The fallen angel takes another deep breath and begins to extend his arm. "Let us begin."

The sky opens to his great arm. Tactimon salutes.

So it is time for the first endgame.


	45. 45

The burning won't stop, et neither will his heart. It continues to beat like a bird's frantic wings."

Taiki has never found himself wont to give into fear.

It isn't that he doesn't feel it. He is always afraid. He is always afraid of the unknown, the unanswered, the loneliness that comes from being around _so many others._ If they leave, or flee, or die, will he suddenly have a new gap in his heart? How will he fill it?

Taiki finds gaps in the heart good for stabbing, not so much for living.

Even so, the creature seems desperate to make gaps if it cannot find any. He's squirmed and kicked and even blasted it with the intention of suicide and it is still slithering around. It laughs the more he tries.

"Not possible," it says. "You're ours, mine, our thing, master's thing."

"I don't like to be controlled." His voice is hoarse from repeating those words.

"Get used to it."

It leaps and the gap is under his eye and he can't reach fast enough.

"We'll break your pride just a little," it croons as it squirms. Even as the world continues to burn, it slithers and eats.

Then there are gentle hands that cup at his soul and Taiki knows nothing, nothing at all.


	46. 46

The glowing light is dying and with it the crystal. It slowly shatters and there's a gentle thump of a semi-conscious body. DarkKnightmon doesn't look up to hear the sound of coughing, retching. She's a little girl, a tiny distraction. Her usefulness was going to end eventually. Ah well, he has the boy. His sister's probably forgotten him, assumed him safe. Such a silly witch. Humans are such easy prey.

Nene has embraced her sister, rubbing her back and helping her breathe. Just like that, the balance of battle is broken.

But before the war can continue, Blastmon lumbers away. His eyes are strangely glazed and he has disappeared into a crack in the air. DarkKnightmon pauses, then looks towards the sky. The Xros Loaders begins to shine even as dark clouds cover the dark blue of the war zone. DarkKnightmon stares. His nose does not catch the scent of rain, but of rotting flesh and dusty tomes.

Bagramon.

This is his storm.

This is why the fighting has ceased.

He looks to the glowing body, and it too is dimming. The light is shriveling away, and the shade is creeping into view. Each red eye opens one by one, and then it  _shrieks._

The shriek sings one word, the animal, ancient tongue foreign to so many ears. But to DarkKnightmon it is victory in one fell swoop.

_Master. Master. Master._

How is that dear brother?

DarkKnightmon laughs and laughs. He has the advantage. It is time.


	47. 47

Akari stabs her blood soaked fingers into the shade (parasite, because that's what it is, the damn freak) and it hisses at her, its shrieking dying away as it nips for her hands. She wipes, eyes glittering.

"Get out," she sneers, and the red is spreading, looking brown in the storm. Her brother's skin, usually a light golden brown, is now pasty white. He breathes slowly, and she thinks if she pokes an eyelid, they will sink in and go flat. The hissing creature looks unbearably smug at the thought. Can the bastard read her mind? Taiki's never bothered, so she hopes not.

"Mine now," it singsongs. "Master's now."

The golden light wilts and turns gray and something burns her hands, leaving them an angry red. She glares. "You think that's enough to stop me." She stabs again and it whines, lunging towards her. Zenjirou pulls her down, green light covering them both for a moment. The creature wriggles and bites and nothing comes of it.

She looks him up and down, noting the injuries. "Tank?"

"Tank," he agrees and then points to the sky.

She looks up and swears. The wind picks up and the Xros Loaders sing. Kiriha lands beside them. "Any ideas?"

Tactimon drops from the sky and Akari winces. "Pray?"

"Prayer saves no one."


	48. 48

"Too right that," says a low voice. They can barely turn before Ba'almon has scooped Taiki up like a doll. Akari lunges and the bullet hits, going clean through her right side. It knocks her flying back and into a rock. However, she gets up in seconds, hair floating around her like a halo. The wound starts to scab too slowly before their eyes and she doesn't even notice. She lunges again, ducking the next bullet, ignoring the blood from the third when she's hit in the stomach. Family before pleasure. She crashes into him and there's a ghostly pain that if he were decades younger would make him hurt enough to let go.

As it is, he just throws her into Zenjirou and disappears. Akari swears. She makes to stand but topples over. Nene carries her semi-conscious sister over and joins them, helping Zenjirou move Akari to a better position They may seem like a bunch of sitting ducks, but there's nowhere else to go.

Shoutmon takes his chance to look around. "Can I ask "what the hell" or..."

"Not the time," Zenjirou mutters, pressing on Akari's stomach. The red spreads further and Nene forces herself not to look.

"You all have no time."

Nene grimaces as DarkKnightmon turns to her. "I don't suppose you really have, however." He almost bows. "Thank you for your time,  _Nene_. Good bye now." He bows and vanishes too.

"THESE PEOPLE ARE INSANE!" Shoutmon roars to no one in particular.

"The world is ending," Kiriha says as Golemon arrives to cover them all with his body. "We can afford to be crazy."

"Not here, you cannot."

For a moment, someone is standing in front of the storm. His eyes are red and full of pity. He raises a hand that looks like bone but smells like wood. "Your time here, your war games," he says. "Are over."

The winds coalesce into a black tornado and golden lights flee like shooting stars into it.

There's nowhere to run. Nowhere to avoid it. Human and digimon alike are sucked into the void.

Unknown to them, one is already there.

Yuu can't help but wave goodbye to his sister, even though she can't see him.


	49. 49

Bagramon, from his seat near the broken statue, observes what lies before him, offered up like a lamb.

He feels no joy, nor pride. If anything, he holds meager curiosity. The boy Tactimon despises, whose name has spread across the Zones with both fear and awe in his short time in this world, looks very different, hollow even in clothes that are now too big. A child indeed.

Still, this child had cracked a trap and drawn in a Shademon. It is better for him to take advantage of this than let DarkKnightmon play about with it. He had his own pet human, after all. He should learn not to kick his pets

His broken eye views the soul and he sees the Shademon writhing like a snake. He can separate them, or he can fuse them. Which is better?

The answer is obvious. He reaches down for his invention. It's cursed, but convenient.

"Kudo Taiki. Shademon. Forced DigiXros."

He is certain if either lifeform was aware of pain now, the screams would be never ending.

behind him, the broken statue begins to shine once more, its light dim. No matter how much the Goddess breathes over that soul, she can't take its pain away. For some reason that Bagramon cannot comprehend, she is still trying. Maybe the human's heart has infected her.

Ah well. It will do no harm.

Everything is already over.


	50. 50

Akari wakes in seconds. It is a habit long formed from the smell of steel by her nose at three in the morning. She rolls and touches grass with her fingertips. No, that isn't right. They should be in gritty sand, surrounded by light and-

"Where are we?" Her throat hurts. Okay, screw that, her body hurts. She's bleeding onto the grass.

"Earth."

She turns to the sound of Kiriha's hoarse voice, where he is glaring at the group like they should have known. Or like it's their fault. Fucking heirs. Zenjirou unwraps himself from around her and looks around. He shoots glares at watchingpeople

People are whispering, She ignores it and looks around. Taiki's Xros Loader glows feebly in her hands. She is covered in blood and grime. Beside her, Nene is murmuring in her sister's ears, who can't seem to stop shaking.

The sky is blue and the grass is green. It could be Green Zone, if it weren't for the humans everywhere. If it weren't for all of the eyes.

They are on Earth. They are home. Taiki isn't.

And judging by the look on Nene's face, someone else was left behind.

Well,  _shit_.

Akari takes a deep breath, then exhales. "We need to see Mama Kure.  _Now_."

Her brother is out there in who knows what condition. Fuck peace and quiet. She is going to claw tooth and nail to bring him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that. Tune in for the sequel, Vivacious, coming in a few months! Probably after I finish writing the sequel to Pile. Anyway, please let me know what you think! Thank you for all of your support guys and see you next fic! Please check out other Xros Wars stories of mine while you wait! I have plenty!


End file.
